


Contentment

by SimpleLoon



Series: Gladnis Headcanons [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Beaches, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Romantic Fluff, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleLoon/pseuds/SimpleLoon
Summary: Ignis loved walks on the beach, however cheesy that may sound. It was the utter simplicity and satisfaction: the warm sun against his skin, the tickling of sand between his toes, ocean water racing up to cool off his feet, Gladio’s broad hand in his own.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Series: Gladnis Headcanons [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763689
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	Contentment

**Author's Note:**

> After three non-Gladnis fics, I'm back with another Gladnis headcanon fic!
> 
> This fic is based on this headcanon: "Walks on the beach may be cheesy, but Iggy loves it. He likes to watch the sunset while resting his head on Gladio's shoulders."
> 
> As always, credit to [Raven](https://twitter.com/lunarts97) for the lovely headcanon!

Ignis loved walks on the beach, however cheesy that may sound. It was the utter simplicity and satisfaction: the warm sun against his skin, the tickling of sand between his toes, ocean water racing up to cool off his feet, Gladio’s broad hand in his own.

Just the two of them walking along the shore. Sometimes, they talked. But mostly, they simply took in the atmosphere and presence of each other. Occasionally, one of them would gaze around for surrounding eyes and then steal a kiss. And while Ignis preferred to go off-season to avoid the crowds, he couldn’t deny there was amusement in the sneakiness.

But Ignis’s favorite part was coming to the edge of the beach and resting together on the sand to watch the sunset. Sunsets on the beach were always magnificent. The dance of red, orange, yellow, and pink, reflected by the shimmering ocean.

Ignis sighed serenely, adjusting closer to Gladio. He had his head against Gladio’s shoulder and hands atop his large thigh, stroking lazy circles with one finger. Gladio had his robust arm around his back, broad hand on his slender waist.

A soft kiss pressed into Ignis’s head. “Happy?”

Ignis gently squeezed the thigh. “Very.”

A cheek replaced the lips. “Good.”

The two fell back into easy silence, watching as the colors slowly faded, making way for the night sky. Ignis closed his eyes, taking in the salty scent of the ocean and woodsy scent of Gladio.

The broad hand tapped his waist twice. “Iggy? We should get back.”

Ignis nuzzled against the sturdy shoulder. “Ah, but I’m comfortable here.”

“All right, I got a solution.”

The thigh underneath Ignis’s hands shifted, and Ignis felt an arm underneath his legs. Then, he was lifted and cradled against a muscular chest.

Ignis opened his eyes, giving Gladio a look. “I’m perfectly capable of walking,” he said, wrapping lean arms around a thick neck.

Gladio hummed. “Yeah, but do you want to?”

Ignis nestled into the crook of the neck, closing his eyes. “No.”

A kiss on his forehead. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

Ignis eased into strong arms, completely content listening to the ocean waves and being surrounded by Gladio’s warmth as he was carried back.

**Author's Note:**

> I can never get enough of Gladio bridal-carrying Ignis <3
> 
> Support [Raven @lunarts97](https://twitter.com/lunarts97) They make amazing Gladnis art ^^ (Contains NSFW, +18 only)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Be sure to subscribe to the series if you want more!


End file.
